


BDSM系列（一）

by Thoki



Category: TK/光一水仙
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-04 23:09:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16798912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thoki/pseuds/Thoki
Summary: TK/51水仙不常规的3p（伪）一发完，混乱邪恶。（将来会有另一个3p两个刚✖光一，这个不是。）涉及：鞭打、公开场合，踩射、Dirty talk羞辱、限制、spank…TK 和水仙。





	BDSM系列（一）

*

“啊…、呜…”细鞭再次划破空气，冷冽的风声与室内飘荡迭起的呻吟形成了强烈的反差，跪趴在地毯上的男人终于在臀肉上布满深红色鞭痕时低声啜泣了起来，鞭子每每落在先前的红印上都会激起一阵介于痛苦和快感之间的刺麻，他条件反射性地颤抖着往前躲，好几次受不住地流下眼泪瘫软在了地毯上，可在听到细鞭在空中挥扬的清冽风声时他又会哭哭啼啼地抓着脚腕去迎合——他快爽死了，他喜欢这样。

“不许乱动。”几十鞭后光一的屁股已经不受控制地开始震颤了，纵横交错的鞭痕颜色深浅不一，尽管多处伤痕并未破皮，但细嫩肌肤下的淤血还是证实了堂本刚的下手之狠。带了皮套的双手覆住光一饱受蹂躏的臀瓣，微凉的布料刚一接触到火辣肿痛的臀肉就让他一个激灵呻吟出声，他晃动腰肢细细地战栗着，过了好一会儿才缓过神来乖乖地翘高臀部。

“哈啊！啊、嗯…”

“喜欢？”不同于细鞭的手掌带来的完全是另一种令他难耐的快感和折磨，更大面积的接触几乎每次都能将他的臀肉打得轻微晃悠，光一跪趴在地上随着巴掌的落下一次又一次地跌进地毯里，他那张潮红湿润的脸陷入了柔软的绒毛中，口水和眼泪将那处洇湿得一片泥泞。

“不会说话了？”细微的哭声并不能作为合格的回答，他脱掉手套，更加直接地用手掌触碰那团可怜的软肉。

“呜呜…喜欢……”他能感觉到光一在克制不住地发抖，支撑着下半体的膝盖也有了发软下滑的趋势…双腿却由此张得更开，隐秘其中夹得死紧的后穴也变得若隐若现——甚至那些被命令要好好含住的浊白也开始小汩地往外渗了。

“怎么出来了？”

他的语气很轻，手上的力气却更重了，一下下地都往那逐渐失控的后穴处靠近，厚重的巴掌此起彼伏，直打得那些兜不住精液一点点往外流，原本光洁的大腿上很快便多了几道淫痕。类似后庭失禁的兴奋与羞耻感极大地刺激了光一的感官，他语无伦次地呜嗯着，不自觉塌陷下来的腰让湿漉漉的性器更直接地蹭上了长绒地毯，被淫液打湿的绒毛一撮撮地黏在一起，随着他每一次无意识的动作搔痒般挠上湿润的铃口和胀起的柱身，他的阴茎又开始冒水了。

“呜…要、”光一混沌不清的大脑在前后夹击的苦闷快感中又一次丧失了思考，他乱扭着腰臀不断用阴茎蹭着变得涩糙的地毯绒毛，急不可耐的嘤咛宛如发情的小兽。

“嗯…想要…好痒……”

屁股还在被打，越来越多藏不住的东西似乎马上就会因臀肉的抖动而从穴里流淌来下，火辣辣的肌肤已经有些充血发麻，可那一波波碰撞中带来的酥痒才是更为折磨人的，诡异的快感一直从穴口往深处蔓延，不够激烈集中却足以让人发狂——好痒…又想被狠狠插进来了。

“不是才操过吗，这里还没吃够？”

什么时候流的满脸泪水也不知道了，光一只记得他的屁股终于被放过后那里几乎没了知觉。堂本刚掰开他红痕交错的柔嫩臀瓣将殷红的肉穴彻底暴露了出来，只见肿胀的私密处颤栗着一张一合，慢慢吐出了一股浓稠的浊白，随即掺着一点穴口残留的白沫沿着臀缝缓缓淌到了囊袋上。

光一哑哑地呻吟着，泛红的眼尾还蓄有一滴降落未落的泪珠，他能感觉到堂本刚正好心情地抚摸着自己发颤的大腿根，可转瞬间又恶劣地用手指抹去那些滑下股间的精液重新将它们插回穴里。

指尖在穴口勾挠刮蹭偶尔进入深点的地方，浅尝辄止的抚慰让光一哼吟着无意识地扭臀塌腰，可这时那根手指却又拔出大半只是浅浅地插，穴里愈发明显的缕缕痒意已经折腾的他腰脊酥麻浑身都快使不上劲儿，再加上突如其来掴在他屁股上的巴掌，当即就让他膝盖一软呜咽着瘫在了地毯上。

“怎么又流出来了，夹好。”他揉了揉光一被打到轻微抖动的臀瓣，命令他夹紧的同时仍是片刻不停地在他小穴里抠弄着，趴在地毯上的人于是抽泣着勉勉强强地重新跪回原来的位置，因紧张和兴奋而绷紧的臀侧微微凹陷，他眼角泛红，死死咬着唇努力不让自己的后面再淌出点什么，可没忍一会儿被搅动到夹不住的后穴还是不可避免地流下了几滴男人的精液，他呜咽着摇头恳求，红肿的屁股讨好地跟着毫不留情拔出的手指往后翘，等到熟悉而难耐的空虚感再度充席卷全身后光一终于忍不住哭求了起来。

“呜呜…不、我…我错了…夹不住的…”

“想怎么样？”男人站起身从边上抽出几张湿纸巾，细细擦拭时低头瞥了眼跪在地毯上仍旧意犹未尽的小奴隶——即使被打成这幅样子也还能张开双腿跪出诱人的色情姿势，尽可能地展现出更多私密的地方，像现在这样，此刻还在晃悠着臀部等待别人的再次进入呢。

想怎么样这件事已经显而易见了。

“想要您…操我……”可他还是要说，以一种沙哑上扬的勾人声线，似乎这样放荡直白的回应就能将这个衣冠楚楚的男人再度拉进情欲的气氛中，好给他最甜蜜的惩罚。

“哦——”他俯下身凑近光一耳畔亲昵地舔了舔他的耳朵，而后压低声线逐字逐句道：

“你想得美。”

*

他回家了，拖着已经被挑拨到欲望高峰的淫荡身体，独自一人走在热闹的街市中。现在他的身体哪儿都敏感得不行，随便刺激一下都可能会让他直接射出来。

男人后来还是没有操他，只是拿肛塞堵住了他含不住精液的后穴，忽视掉那一声声充满欲念与恳求的哭泣扔给他一件宽大的外套——内衣都没有。

“回去的路上不要只顾着自己爽。”这是男人‘好心’的威胁。

他的里面什么都没穿，吃满精液的后穴里还插着个玩具。每走一步肛塞便会磨蹭上他发痒的小穴，括约肌由此收缩加剧，不可避免地再次带出些黏稠的浊白。光一低着头赤脚走在路上，细微而急促的喘息很快湮没在嘈杂的人声中，他眼角湿润，面色绯红，汲取氧气的嘴巴无意识地微启，那件干净整洁的大衣下一股股黏液正顺着他的大腿往下流，他将手指死死掐进手心里，努力不让自己因过度兴奋而发出失控的呻吟。

好在一路上并没人和这个气场微妙的男人搭话，只是偶尔有路过的行人不着痕迹地偷瞥他一眼，可这对于他来说也足够刺激了，以至于掩在大衣下硬挺的性器又高昂了几分，透明的前液把内衬浸湿了一小滩。

终于到了家门口时光一的腿已经软了，他指尖颤抖按了楼层，在电梯匀速上升时绝望地察觉到更多淌下来的液体似乎正往下顺着真空大衣流到他的小腿、脚腕和电梯地面上“不行…不行、快点啊……”他呼吸发颤身体动都不敢动，强烈的羞耻感让他急的快要哭出来。

叮——

电梯打开了，光一如释重负般欣喜地抬头看向外面，挂着泪珠和红晕的高潮脸于是毫不避讳地直直对上了门外神色复杂的陌生男人。

不…不……不要看我……他愕然了几秒，泪水也因惊恐蓄满了眼眶，他无力地张了张嘴，终于在男人迈进电梯时逃也似地垂下脑袋快步离开了电梯，那红到能滴出血的耳尖彻底出卖了男人此刻极度的羞赧。

可在门缓缓关上的那一刻他还是忍不住偏头看了眼电梯地面——不知道是不是错觉，他刚才站立过的地方似乎留有几滴晶莹的液体，此刻在照明灯的映射下正泛着淫糜的光泽。 

“哈嗯…”在锁上家门的瞬间光一就彻底绷不住了，他像一只被玩坏的性爱玩偶般解开纽扣用赤露的身体蹭着门缝，将那些不断分泌的淫液沾的到处都是，在外压抑的呻吟也成了放荡的喘叫，他撩开大衣后摆将手送到穴口，哆哆嗦嗦捏住肛塞顶端旋转着拔出些许又破开褶皱重新插回去，那些白浆失禁般一汩汩地从穴口涌出，捅不回去的部分便滴落在了地板上。

“啊嗯…哈、还要…”他衣衫不整地依靠在门上双腿大大张开，一边自慰一边意淫会让他兴奋的一切，坐在地板上肿起的屁股还很痛，他想到了甜美的鞭子和狠狠的巴掌，想到了被人内射时令人细胞颤栗的美妙快感，想到了路人暧昧狐疑的眼光……还有地上那一滩自己没夹住的淫液。 

“哈啊…要、要到了……”他悬着腰在角落里缩成一团，大腿紧绷，脚趾蜷曲，滴水的阴茎时不时跳动一下，显然已经到了喷薄的边缘。

“停下。”凛冽的声音这时却从不远处传了过来，光一猛地一抖哀叫出声，极度痛苦地停下了手中的动作，他缓缓睁开湿润的眼睛，果不其然地看见了坐在椅子上一脸阴郁的男人。

“主、主人……”那冷冽锐利的视线扫射让他双膝发颤，光一不由自主地吞咽口水乖顺地跪在了地板上。

“玩得开心吗？”被称为主人的男人和他面容极其相似，只是五官要更为深邃立体。他浑身散发出一种压迫感十足的清冷气息，毫无感情的简短字句像锥子一般钉在光一的大脑里，让他禁不住地腿软颤抖。

“过来。”

男人身着修身的正装，锃亮的皮鞋踩在光滑的地板上，手里握着一根抛光软化过的细长藤条。他的声音没有一点刻意的威胁，语气甚至可以用温和来形容，但光一知道他深藏的狠戾秉性，他能让自己爽到失声哭叫——光一承认他等这一天已经很久了。

“主人…”他膝行到男人腿前讨好地用脸颊蹭上他整洁的裤脚，温顺的呢喃里藏满了隐忍的渴求，“求您，惩罚我”

“在外面没吃饱？”男人垂下眼睫冷笑着用鞋尖抬起他的下巴，在他顺从地仰首挺胸时坚硬的鞋头沿着曲线缓慢下移——狠狠踩上了光一胸前那颗红肿的乳头。

“啊——嗯…没、没有…”

光一拱着腰痛叫出声，湿润的眼睛半阖着看向猜不透情绪的男人，尖锐的疼痛一波波传向大脑，他颤悠着重新找回平衡，再次直起身体方便男人最初的施虐。

“很爽？”鞋尖残忍地碾磨到了后来也滋生出一种火辣的快感，光一急喘着身体不由自主地颤栗，他无意识地扭动身体想让鞋尖再碰碰另一边。

“呜…嗯……”到底是痛到了极致还是爽得不能自己他已经分不清了，他只想要面前的男人再过分地狠狠疼爱他、踩他、打他、把他弄坏掉。

“谁允许你爽了，背过去。”藤条在空气中破出一声脆响，光一立刻兴奋地一抖，背对着他翘高了鞭痕交错的通红臀瓣。

“啧，这里不是很饱么。”他膝盖张开跪在冰冷的地板上，红肿的小穴和鼓胀的囊袋上沾满了那个男人的精液，藤条从后腰扫到臀缝，略过淤血的臀肉在泛着水光收缩不止的穴口上狠狠甩了一记。

“呜——嗯呜…”这一下力度够重，直接抽的他大腿一颤整个身体都往前缩了缩，而腿间高昂的性器却更加精神的立了起来，被打到晃悠的阴茎顶端挂着一滴悬而未滴的透明液体，只要稍稍一动就能落在干净的地板上。

“跪好。”

藤条再次落在颤抖的臀肉上，光一跪趴在地板上将屁股往后又挺了挺，他放松身体哭喘着将后穴深处残余的精液排了出来，直到那些浊白淌下大腿和阴囊弄脏了光亮的地板。“主人…嗯……”

浪的要死，这是求欢的信号。

男人从鼻腔里哼出一声冷冷的嗤笑，细长的藤条精准落在了光一腿间脆弱的囊袋上。他是个娴熟的调教师，知道用怎样的力度会让他发出苦闷的呻吟，打在哪儿会抽出他尖厉的哭求，凛冽的抽打声不绝于耳，刺破暧昧淫糜的空气换来一声声变调走音的啜泣求饶。男人最擅长的莫过于将人逼上极限，密集的藤条甩在他的后背、臀瓣、穴口和性器上，力度或轻或重，频率却只增未减，几十次后光一已经被抽得快喘不上气了，他瘫跪在地上抖得厉害，因兴奋和疼痛而急剧收缩的后穴一片泥泞狼藉，垂坠于胯间昂扬的性器时不时跳动一下，铃口滴下的液体在地板上形成一小滩水渍，他边哭边努力用发软的膝盖撑起身体，最后终于在狠辣的一鞭落在蓄满精液的囊袋上时尖叫着彻底瘫软在了地上，硬挺的阴茎接触到冰冷的地板，他轻微抽动了几下，前端小口里慢慢流出的少许精液混杂着先前滴落的透明水渍又将那处晕染的更开。

“憋着，我允许你射了吗”

“呜呜…”光一蜷在地上缩成了一团，他泪眼朦胧地抬头看着站在一边手持藤条的男人，哑着嗓子哭泣着摇了摇头。

“还出去浪吗？”锃亮的鞋尖踢了踢光一腿间湿漉的鼓起，地上的人立刻乖乖侧开腿暴露出更多脆弱的性器。

“不…不去了…嗯……”冰冷的鞋面贴上胀痛的阴茎让他忍不住舒服地轻轻蹭了起来，光一温顺地回答着，哭哑的嗓音显得他十分可怜。

“嗯？”男人却仍是无动于衷，简短的音节宛如魔鬼的低语，坚硬的皮鞋尖轻轻碰了碰他涨到不行的囊袋，随即稍稍用力踩在了上面。

“啊——啊、呜…啊啊…”前所未有的剧烈刺激爽的他眼前发黑，光一难耐地蜷起身体止不住地颤抖，被汗水浸湿的长发凌乱黏在脸上，从而遮盖住了大部分精彩的表情，男人只能从他发出的微弱气音来判断他的真实感受。

“重新回答。”

“呜呜呜…我…我不知道、啊啊——哈…呜想、想射了…主人…随主人…喜欢……”

“很好，”他终于放过了地上泪眼汪汪的男人，用更大的力度踩在了不会让他感到过于痛苦的会阴处“可以射了。”

“哈啊——啊…嗯…”憋到极限的人一次性射了很多，大量浊白溅在了地板和黑亮的皮鞋上，他呻吟着缓了许久，半晌才轻喘着抱住男人的小腿亲昵地蹭掉那大片淫秽的痕迹，“主人…我好爱你。”

“乖，”男人抚摸着他汗湿的软发，俯下身将他揽进了怀里“明天再去找那个人，好不好？”

光一陷进他怀里的身躯不由得一震，他呼吸短暂的停滞了一下，抓着男人西装的手收紧又松开，最终还是红着眼抬起头温柔地亲了亲他的嘴角：“…好。”

TBC


End file.
